Serenity/Lore
S E R E N I T Y L O R E Welcome to the Serenity's lore page! On this page we provide information about our gods and religious beliefs. Feel free to leave a comment on any ideas you'd like us to add about our group in the future. Only Anarchii and Bonsai may edit this page, but if you have information you want added, message either one of them. M a i n G o d s ☆Nyssa and Aldemore☆ The Sky Goddess and The Earth God Nyssa, the sky god and Aldemore the Earth god gave birth to the Troika, also known as Lupus, Tala, and Mida. Nyssa, ruler of the sky, reached down to her beloved Aldemor. Nyssa could never reach Aldemore, so she wept day and night, causing it to rain for days, floods and other natural disasters sprang forth, causing Aldemore to weaken. T h e T r o i k a ☆Lupus, Mida, and Tala☆ {Holders of the three worlds} The Troika are the most significant and crucial gods. They are the offspring of Nyssa and Aldemoe, and the holder of the three worlds. The eldest, Lupus, was holder of the first world, the Nirvana, Mida, the second, holder of the Slumber, and the youngest, Tala, holder of the Sentient. Mida became jealous of Lupus, he wanted to be the eldest and some day regulate Nirvana. Envious of his brother, he asked Tala to help him lead a war against Lupus. She refused, and in a mad rage he threatened to take over both Nirvana and Sentient. Tala warned Lupus about the upcoming attack and they banded together. Mida captured Avela, a very spiteful wolf who yearned for power. They fought against Lupus and Tala and both failed. Avela escaped, but Lupus and Tala defeated Mida, banishing him to Slumber. Now and forever, Mida will stay in Slumber, anger stirring in his mind and forever plotting his vengeance. ☆Lupus☆ {Holder of the Nirvana} Lupus is the offspring of Nyssa and Aldemore. He is represented through tranquility and gallantry. He is very respectful and is an excellent leader. He is seen as a beautiful obsidian canine representing the darkest heavens, though with luminous grey and yellow eyes that can be seen from dusk to dawn. He keeps a calm temper but when angry can unleash tremendous horror. Because of this temper though, he unleashed a rage so cold, and so dark that it damaged each division of the year forever, leaving traces of cold from the end of the year to the beginning. Because of these flaws it results in him being disinclined. He is the holder of Nirvana, and is very nurturing to all, because he is very affectionate. He is very close to his younger kin, Tala. He is less close to Mida, after Mida had attempted in taking Nirvana from him, but nevertheless does not hate him. He is mated with Lycaonia and is the father of Azuryz, and loves both to extreme measure, and would never let die under his watch. ☆Mida☆ {Holder of the Slumber} Mida is the offspring of Nyssa and Aldemore. He has a large and vigorous body and when seen, he is noticable as a tan, white intimidating wolf, with eyes the shade of crimson blood. He is very self centered and tends to come off as unapproachable. He is an excellent ruler, but is unfortunately succumbed with jealousy. He has a short lasting temper and causes horrible chaos such as large flames of fire that burn down forests and far-spreading disease. He is the holder of Slumber, and although being surrounded in his own anger and pain, he has a soft heart, if you can earn his trust and sometimes his friendship. He is clouded with hatred for his brother Lupus, but although he would never admit it, not even in death, he has true love for his younger kin, Tala, who he would protect with his life. He also has feelings for Avela and if she were ever to die, he was unleash a fiery rage. ☆Tala☆ {Holder of the Sentient} Tala is the offspring of Nyssa and Aldemore. She represents contentment and spunk. She can be seen as a cheerful ginger and spotted black wolf, with bubbly amber eyes. She is very high-spirited and confident. She is also very positive. She has a feisty side to her, which can cause her temper to rise, resulting in her eyes darkening to a black, shaded sclera color. She has a darkness hidden deep within her, which she tries to keep concealed at all times, but when Mida declared war against her and Lupus, she unleashed a dark rage which caused horrific destruction on all packs in existence. An earthquake that was large enough to tear the planet in half. If it wasn’t for Lupus to stop her and calm her down, the planet could have dealt with much worse than the simple earthquake. She is the holder of Sentient and is a very respected and benevolent she-wolf. She loves Lupus dearly and would give her life for him, and although Mida tried to take her world, she still has a small hint of love for him left. G o d s ☆Azuryz☆ Azuryz is the offspring of Lupus and Lycaonia. She is quick-witted and gifted warrior. She is an exceptional planner and very sly. When seen she represents a dark, grey mystifying wolf, along with bright Azure eyes that seem to reflect the day. She is very independent and crafty, looking for ways to express herself and loves attention. She is very allusive, only appearing in a time of need. If angered, it can can cause mighty storms, like hurricanes and even tornados, though it is very rare. ☆Avela☆ Avela is a parentless goddess who is very cunning. She is also very mute and anxious. Although she is portrayed as quiet and dear, she is actually very malevolent and has a secret affair with Mida. She is rarely ever seen but said to be a beautiful silver wolf with platinum stripes scattered on her pelt. She has glowing sky blue eyes which are softly clouded with white at each tip. Although she is usually quiet, she has the abilities to cause rain storms that can swallow an entire forest. ☆Cicerio☆ Cicerio was not born with parents, but rather born from the flame with his kin Soran. He has a fiery orange and brown pelt, with soft tan streaks down his tail and his legs. He has burning orange eyes that are said to send a wolf running in fear and panic. He has a very fiery attitude and tends to behave somewhat close to Mida. He has never met Mida personally but yearns to be just like him. He does not have many abilities, but it is said through legend that he is strong enough to tear a redwood tree in half with his bare mitts. He is also very wrathful and likes to send wolves running in dismay for their lives. ☆Finris☆ Finris was born in the flames of Slumber with a deep hatred of other wolves. He is normally alone and keeps himself secluded from other wolves. Though rarely seen, he is said to be a black wolf with grey stripes and dark crimson eyes, representing the blood of others. He has a tattered pelt and a long scar from his right jaw to his tail. It's said that his anger is what causes volcanoes to explode. ☆Laelia☆ Laelia is an orphaned beautiful and luxuriant wolf. She is said to rature every wolf who looks upon her, due to her beauty. She is a cher and dainty white silky wolf with very vivid lavender eyes. Legend has it that she can trap a wolf in a deadly trance after being seen. Although she is very exquisite, she has a side to her that can be cruel. She is visualized by many as very stimulated and enthusiastic and has an easing, sedative voice of silk. She is not known to have many power unlike the Troika, but can place a wolf under a trance of awe and amaze, and stun anyone who comes across her path. ☆Tauria☆ Tauria is a very frisky and fidgety wolf. She can never stay in one place for long, but wherever she travels she makes friends. She is very intellectual and is always open and benign to her surroundings. She is also very cordial and sympathetic and will always make herself visual to living beings in need of help. She is known to never get angry nor upset. Tauria is a lovely tree bark brown wolf with a white underbelly and gently grey mitts. Her eyes a dark shade of green, which represent the trees. She is not known to have many abilities but is able to help revive any injured or lifeless organisms. ☆Quintus☆ Quintus is a very intelligent and resourceful. Some say he knows everything and is the omnipotent. He is very skilled in training and can learn and memorize information quicker than any god or goddess can and is very useful. He is a chalky black wolf with pale navy blue eyes. He has a deep notch in his ear and is missing some of his fur on his tail. He is almost never seen, but documents many important events that occur during nature, such as natural disasters and the birth of a new species. He doesn’t have really any abilities, but is known as the omnipotent of the world and if ever summoned will answer your questions. ☆Maicoh☆ Maicoh is very playful and intelligent wolf, though you will usually see him around nature. Maicoh is very interested with plants and is usually learning about them. He uses herbs to make up different nature remedies, curing the worst of illnesses. He is light brown with dark brown splotches on his pelt and dark green eyes. Not much is known about him unfortunately. S e a s o n a l G o d s ☆Lycaonia☆ {Goddess of Florence} Lycaonia is the goddess of Florence. She is very elegant and beautiful, but can also be feisty which causes some thunderstorms during these times. When seen, she is said to be a tall cream wolf with green eyes, the color of ferns and smells strongly of cherry blossoms and roses. She wears a laurel wreath of cherry blossoms, ivy and roses, and when walking it is said that flowers will grow behind her and leave a trail of beauty. She is Lupus’s mate and the mother of Azuryz. ☆Amoux☆ {God of Leaflet} Amoux is the god of Leaflet. He is a very stubborn and grumpy and when seen is described as a short wolf with a stubby neck. He has a brown pelt with bright amber eyes and is said to carry around an ancient stick that turns the leaves to an array from orange to brown. Although he is not the cheerfulest person, he has a great sense of humor and a very sarcastic edge. ☆Ogata☆ {Goddess of Snowfall} Ogata is a very self conscious and shy wolf. She is very nimble due to her tall slender figure. She is a milky white with icy blue eyes and is said to make each snowflake individually. She is known to have a cold heart and is very insecure about practically everything she does. This results in her causing blizzards, and storms. She is secluded from all the other seasonal gods. ☆Soran☆ {God of Aubade} Soran is the God of Aubade. He is very optimistic and hot headed, with a bit of arrogance mixed in, but he does have his sensitive side. He especially loves to be correct and is very chatty. He is a buff tan wolf with yellow eyes and a muscular frame. He has a brother named Cicerio, who was born from the flame along with him. It is said, but rarely seen, that on a hot Aubade day, he will yank down the Aubade sun and reveal a most magical sunset to ever be seen.